


D's At Hogwarts

by RandomNobodyYall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Actually.. No, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I almost forgot this one, I dunno about Harry and Draco, I forgot to tell you, I'm having way too much fun with these tags, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Luffy and Law at Hogwarts, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Mostly with Law and Luffy, Not That Slow Though, Please Save Hogwarts, Please Save Law, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Subpar Writing, The Chaos these two would cause, This is Not BritPick, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, just a little bit, just for fun, or whatever, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNobodyYall/pseuds/RandomNobodyYall
Summary: Law didn't know how it happened.Actually, fuck that, he did know how it happened. He just didn't expect it to fucking happened to him.Whatever, it's the worst thing that had happened to him, he could deal with it. All he got to do is to keep his head down low........The universe says otherwise as Luffy grins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry & Hogwarts Students, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 106
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1: School?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since I've watched Harry Potter. It's probably gonna be inaccurate soo... uhh... Help?  
> That and I've only just watched the anime One Piece and have only just begun in Alabasta in the Manga so.. yeah.. help?
> 
> Probably not gonna be updated often and it's my first published fanfic, so hopefully it's not too bad. Hopefully....
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Edit: 11/28/2021: I'm crossposting this on Wattpad....

He gapes at the hallway, full of talking pictures and moving staircase, shock and disbelief fully splayed on his face. 

Trafalgar Law didn't know how it happened. 

Actually he did, preparation for the Grandline had found himself reading and studying the few books about Grandline phenomenons that he could find in the North Blue. Which to say is almost nothing. Almost. 

The only book that he manage to get is Via Manium's log book, once a famous bounty hunter who disappeared for a whole week, only to come back spouting nonsense about witches and wizards, a talking hat and a jokester ghost and something called Quidditch, talking pictures and moving staircases. 

_(It wasn't the weirdest thing that could happen in the Grandline, but for the common people in the North Blue who have never set sail outside of their little islands it seemed crazy enough to put it in the fiction section.)_

It was the only book informative enough to give him the basics necessities to get him and his crew as prepared as possible which isn't much really. 

By the time that he and his crew had sailed over the Grandline, the book has been long forgotten, probably rotting away somewhere in the Tang's library. 

He wished he picked the book up one last time before, even if to read it just for laughs. 

Law sighed and rub his hands all over his face, mind working a mile per second trying to figure out how did he'd got here and he'd get out. 

It was a day after they borded Bartholomeo's ship, just after Dressrossa, after the huge party celebrating their win against Doflamingo and the formation of the Straw Hat Armada. 

Law leaned against the wall and let out a silent chuckle, remembering Straw Hat's reaction when one by one their allies at the battle became his subordinates in their own will after he rejected them. He shook his head, telling himself to focus on what happened after. 

He was at the deck, leaned against the railings as he stared out of the sea blankly, numbness filling his whole being when Straw Hat came and perched on the railing just beside him and began chattering about whatever. It was annoying like usual whenever he was forced into someone's company but he just sighed and accepted the company. 

Lunch had come soon after but before Straw Hat could take off, a feminine giggle echoed through out the deck and before he knew it- 

Law was here. At this strange castle, _what was is called again? Hogwash? Hogish? All he could remember is that it had something to do with pigs_ , wearing a strange robe with a grey tie, standing on an empty hallway with no clue as to how he got here and how to go back, back to his crew, and only has a book that he read years ago as his only guide. 

Thankfully, he still have his hat and his sword with him. And his jeans haven't been change. 

Law let out a groan as he slid down the wall and leaned his head back and pulled his leg into his chest. 

He frowned, eyebrows furrowed together as noticed that he wasn't in pain, he wiggled his arm, the one that Doflamingo severed, and was surprised to see that he couldn't feel the pain. Dressrossa wasn't that long ago. 

Well, he's fully healed so there's that to think about. 

Law looked down to his outfit, noting every single detail about it. 

He was wearing a white polo shirt with a grey sleeveless on top of it along with a green tie. On top of that is a long black robe trailing down the ground, sewed into the right breast pocket was a grey patch. Blank for now, but will probably filled later. 

Law hummed thoughtfully. 

If he remember correctly, Hog-something is supposed to be a school that just happened to be a huge castle. They had a sort of system that divided the students based on their personality? or something by a talking hat, _a talking hat? Seriously?_

_And did he seriously have to go to school? He hasn't gone to school since..... Flevance, having been busy dodging and avoiding Doflamingo. He continued to teach himself medicine even after that, breaking into universities to take their books, tests and equipment to better equip himself, to prepare for Grandline, to take down Doflamingo....._

_To be a doctor like his parents and Cora-san would him to be...._

Law sighed for what felt like the thousand time. 

Well, isn't that just fucking fantastic. **Not**. 

Law felt hopeless, it was not too long ago, that he was on a ship sailing to Zou, to _his crew_ after avenging Cora's death and the fall of his childhood idol-turned-monster. The numb feeling came back, stronger than before and he gritted his teeth. 

He smack his head into the wall, pain flaring as he did so and clenched his hand on his sword. For a second he paused, before sighing and look down. 

Law stared down at his sword, having forgotten the he had it in the first place and sighed. He stood up, made a small room and sliced his sword into small pieces and placed them in his pockets along with his other things. 

Law walked around aimlessly taking in and memorizing his surroundings, mind whirling on what to do. 

First off, he needs information. If he was gonna be stuck here for who knows how long, he needs to be prepared and blend in with the others and to do that he needs to find the library. 

After that, he'll try to recall as much as he could about how Via Manium got here and got out then compare their experiences, see the difference between them. He doubt that it would do much but, damn it!, it was the only way he could think of for now. 

Over all, it wasn't much of plan but it's something. 

Law frowned, feeling as though he had forgotten something. He shook his head, dismissing the feeling and continued to look around for the library. 

He turned to the next hallway and froze. 

Standing in the middle of the hallway, eyes practically glowing in awe and body vibrating in excitement, was Straw Hat Luffy. 

Oh, hell no. 

Oh, **HELL** _FUCKING **NO!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it wasn't too awful. This was extremely fun to write even if it was kinda boring.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any grammar errors.
> 
> Note: I edited this chapter a bit, having decided to change something a bit. It's nothing major though and would be addressed at the next chapter. Just a few more details here and there, a little change to the uniform.


	2. Straw Hat somehow found the kitchen and Law over thinks as usual

Law felt like banging his head on the wall. Or maybe he should just slice his throat, much faster and more efficient that way. Except that would be messy and he'd prefer if the cause of his death isn't by frustration. And Bepo and the others might miss him this way.

Law rubbed his forehead and sighed. 

Straw Hat hasn't noticed his appearance yet, too busy bothering the portraits and fawning over everything.

Law stared at him and seriously considered not showing himself to Straw Hat before shaking his head. A pest Straw Hat may be, they are still allies, not friends no matter what Straw Hat says, he will not abandon him now, not when.....

But Law couldn't get away now anyway, even if he wanted too. Not when he knew how sharp Straw Hat's observation Haki is. If they were gonna be stuck on the same school-world- _whatever,_ they're bound to run into one another.Hiding now will just 'cause unnecessary problems when he's found out. That and Straw Hat is familiar, someone he knows and respects, _and trusts._ Hiding from him simply because he didn't want complications is inexcusable. Staw Hat doesn't deserve that. Not from him.

Law just hopes he won't lose his sanity over this.

"Straw Ha-" 

"TORAO!" Straw Hat yelled in joy having finally enough with the portraits at his side and catapults himself to Law. For a second, Law tensed as he thought that Straw Hat was gonna end up hugging him and relaxed when he didn't, landing in front of him with a huge grin. He didn't think he could handle more than that today.

"Torao! It's nice to see you!" Straw Hat grinned before tilting his head to the side. "How come you didn't tell me you were here?"

Law winced and sighed.

"I didn't want to show myself." Law deadpanned and prepared for the cry of outrage, or the prying, it was always either of the two with people. That's why he didn't like socializing, too many things to work around and it isn't even worth it in the end. He could barely even tolerate his crew and he's fond of those idiots.

Straw Hat just blinked and laughed.

"Shihihihi, okay then!" He patted Law's shoulders and went to go stare at a painting of a fruit bowl nearby, head tilted in confusion. 

Law, in a moment of shock and confusion, also stared at the painting. His observation Haki told him of the presence of people at that part of the castle but dismissed it and focused on Straw Hat.

Law frowned. As always, Straw Hat is an enigma. Other people have been offended at the very thought of being ignored, or at the very least ask why they were being ignored and began to pry about stuff that he doesn't have the energy nor want to answer and he ends up slashing them into pieces and leaving them behind.

Law shook his head. No use to thinking about it, he's just grateful that Straw Hat isn't prying.

Law opened his mouth to inform Straw Hat of his temporary plans for now when the painting opened up? _The heck?_

Law stared at the wall incredulously. 

"Come on, Torao!" Straw Hat grins, eyes shining in excitement. "Food!" He yelled out as he went inside without any hesitation.

Law stared back at Straw Hat, mind blank and confusion overtaking his senses before shaking his head. He entered the room and wasn't surprised to see that it was a kitchen, _he noted long ago that Straw Hat seemed to have a six sense when it comes to food_ , and raised an eyebrow as he saw the creatures? who was cooking food?

Almost immediately, Law was directed by one of them to one of the tables where Straw Hat was, surprise surprise, eating his heart out, talking one of the creature's ear off.

Law sat in front of Straw Hat and sighed, he looked to the creature beside who was looking at him with their wide eyes and long ears down low, seemingly waiting for an order.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Law asked he wasn't going to deal with this shit, not without coffee in his system. 

"Of course Sir! I is going to get sir coffee. Yes, Diddy is!" The creature- Diddy gushed out and disappeared with a snap of their fingers and came back and place his coffee in front of him.

Law nodded and whispered his thanks to the creature, deciding that being polite would do some good in collecting information.

He took a sip on his coffee and glance at Straw Hat, who keeps on devouring every single thing on the table before turning his attention back to Diddy who was looking at him in... awe? and gratitude? _What the heck...._

"Diddy, where are we?" Law asked, getting to the point, patience already wearing thin and he hasn't even started.

Diddy's eyes widen even further.

"Oh!" Diddy exclaimed as if coming into a realization. "You two is new students, Dumblys have been looking for!"

Law quirked an eyebrow at that. _New students? He could work with that._

"Yes. We are." Law answered amicably with an insincere smile. 

"Unfortunately, we got lost on the way to the... headmaster's office and we don't know much of this school due to the nature of our hometown." Law ventured, deciding to take a risk and bullshit his way through this, it wasn't even much of a lie anyways.

Law noticed Straw Hat opening his mouth to say something, probably about the crew, Grandline, or something along the lines and glared at him. He subtly shook his head to Straw Hat, who turned to look at him and shrugged before returning his attention to his food once again.

"Oh, Diddy would be happy to help you, Misters!" Diddy beamed with a clap of their hands.

Law internally sighed in relief, _finally some information_ , and he took a sip of his coffee. 

Diddy tells him of Hogwarts, _the name of the school which is fucking ridiculous, there are tons of names they could have chose from and they chose that?,_ but couldn't tell him much about the school's system itself, _which was understandable, once she explained her race, the House Elves, why one would want to be a slave he didn't know but at least they seemed happy about it._

That doesn't mean it was all useless though. While Diddy couldn't tell him about the school system, they were able to tell about the school itself, including but not limited to its secrets that only house elves were privy too.

Law hummed thoughtfully and gulp down the rest of his coffee, while they still don't know more about their situation, they thankfully have some time to prepare themselves so that their cover won't be blown away. They were lucky enough to be transported at midnight even though it was barely lunch on theirs.

While he thanked Diddy for the information and asked for another cup of coffee and a few minutes of privacy, Diddy happily obliged but not before informing them that they were expected to report back to Dumbley's, _who was supposedly the headmaster of this weirdly named school,_ in the morning.

Law sighed and rub his temples harshly. Law isn't sure if he should continue to plan their way home, _or wait it out, as far as he could remember Manium wrote that just as he was brought to this world, he was sent back to Grandline willy-nilly,_ or leave it to Straw Hat's luck 

Law groaned as he remembered how his plan at Dressrossa went, or at Punk Hazard. He knows better now than to expect Straw Hat to actually follow through the plan. He'd probably gleefully ripped it through sheds so thoroughly that nothing would have been left other than the components of the plan.

But....

Law frowned, this place, _wherever it is_ , isn't the Grandline. Nor the New World or even their world. Things that they are familiar with, might not exist, do not exist, or simply not here. 

_Their crew, One Piece, Flevance, Pirate King, Cora, Ace..... Their important people..._

Rushing recklessly and getting themselves into trouble, _especially if their powers and their weakness are found out,_ they'd either end up dead, imprisoned, or tortured to death for the rest of their stay here.

"Our crew aren't here are they..." Straw Hat spoke up, and Law turned to look at him in the eye.

Law shook his head and gritted his teeth.

Straw Hat looked at him, straight in the eye, serious and solemn. Before a bright grin broke out on his face.

"Then we just gotta, find a way back!" He cheerfully declared and Law frowned.

"Straw Hat-ya.... We don't even know how we got here in the first place!" Law hissed. 

"The only real clue I have so far is a book that I've read years ago!" Law snapped, the hopelessness and bitterness he's been feeling all day finally taking over him. "On top of that, we are in a completely different world, with completely different rules, laws, places, culture, and events! One wrong move and we're dead!"

Law stared Straw Hat, right in the eye.

"Anything could happen to us, and we wouldn't be able to do anything." Law grimly pointed out, hoping that for once, _just this once_ , Straw Hat would listen.

Straw Hat gave him a soft look, it made him feel... something. Warmth? Comfort? Whatever it was, it soothed away his worries, just a little, and he sagged in defeat, _or relief,_ and sighed.

"So..." Luffy beamed, rocking in his seat. "What's the plan, Torao?"

Law just sighed.

No matter what happens, this isn't gonna end well for both of them and the school.

Against his will, a small smile curled up in his lips and he shook his head ruefully.

"You better follow the plan this time Straw Hat." Law glared at him. "Or there'll be hell to pay."

Straw Hat's grin just widen.

Law decided that he might as well get a kick out of the chaotic shit that Straw Hat's gonna cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer than I thought it would and it's longer than last time... I got motivated by your guys comment so thank you ❤❤.
> 
> Hopefully, I did the house elf speech right??
> 
> Idk.. Hope you enjoy!


	3. An Ever Strange Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, and I know this sucks but I'm going through problems in my real life right now so, I'm not really in the mood to write something... I apologize for the shitty quality.
> 
> Hopefully, I can make something better next time. 
> 
> Oh! And I'm making another fic, a Saiki K and My Hero Academia crossover... Hopefully, it doesn't suck.
> 
> Edit(1/9/2020): I am not making this story 'cause I just lost inspo in making it :(
> 
> Edit: I've edited out a few of the mistakes and don't worry next chapter is coming soon, just a little more.

**Few days before the arrival of the new students.**

Albus Dumbledore couldn't shake off the feeling of that something dreadful is gonna happen.  
  
It started at the beginning of the year. The moment Alastor Moody, _an old friend of his who accepted to be the DADA teacher, bless him,_ came through the front door, the feeling of something terrible begin to fester and only grew as time passes. He's been careful in monitoring Alastor's actions but couldn't for the life of him, find something wrong with his friend.   
  
Barring the excessive amount of drinking, there was nothing remotely wrong with his behavior. Constant Vigilance is still his motto after all.  
  
So he dismissed it but ask the portraits to keep an eye on his friend. Better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Then came the letter. If it has been a normal letter, it would not have captured his interest.  
  
Not only was it a letter from a student asking to be transferred, but a letter from two students asking to be transferred. Not only that but it was two students from _that_ island.  
  
Albus hummed thoughtfully, stroking his beard.  
  
 _That_ island has been one of the most interesting mysteries in the wizarding community. A mysterious island that very rarely contacts the outside world. No confirmed information is other than they magic. What kind of magic they do though is up for debate. Some say it's light magic, some say it's dark. Others say that their magic is unique and depends on the individuals. But even then those are rumors. The only person _actually_ confirmed to be from that island was Via Manium who lived during the founder's time and help made Hogwarts as it is today, though not much is known about and unfortunately, not many people knew about this fact. Not a lot of people even knew about its existence.  
  
The unknown factors about these two students are enough to make him hesitate. Contrary to what people think, he does in fact care and worries about the safety of his students. It's just that the things that he had not been able to prevent have major consequences compared to the things he had.  
  
And the feeling of something will go wrong increased.... except this was not a dangerous kind of wrong. Just the type saying that he will regret this dearly if he accepts.  
  
Albus turned to the phoenix beside him, who have been looking at him for a while now.  
  
"What do you think, Fawkes?" Albus asked, softly.  
  
"I would love to have them as my students." He sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair. "But I cannot risk the safety of my students."  
  
Fawkes gave him a reproachful look and Albus gave them a sheepish smile.  
  
"More than I am now, at least," Albus admitted.  
  
Fawkes just let out a cheerful chirp and he chuckled.  
  
"I guess your right..." Albus sighed and turned back to his desk and picked up a quill.  
  
"I have no right to deny the student's wish to learn."  
  
 _And hopefully, more information about Grandline Island would come to light._  
  
\---  
  
They weren't what he expected. Albus wasn't sure what he expected but not this.  
  
After the stressful day he had, he had forgotten that the new students were coming.  
  
Luckily they seemed to have found a kitchen and was taken care of by the Hogwarts' house-elves, _though Dumbledore wondered how they found the kitchen in the middle of the night_ and had told the Head Elf to bring those two first thing in the morning.  
  
And so they were here, sitting in front of him. And Albus would like to repeat, they were nothing like he had expected.  
  
Both of them had already worn, the Hogwarts uniform, _the blank grey ones,_ and the one with the dark blue hair, sideburns, goatee and gold eyes with golden piercings and 'DEATH' tattoed along across his knuckles and with a black-spotted white hat looked like he didn't even want to be here and stared at Albus with an unimpressed look.   
  
Albus turned his attention to his companion who was picking his nose. He was shorter than the other one and had black hair and brown eyes that were staring blankly around his office with a slight scar on his right cheek and a worn-down straw hat.  
  
But the one that made Albus weary and concerned was their composure. One that said they have fought against things bigger than they are and survive. These are not normal teenagers, Albus realized, _though the other looks older than a teenager._  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Albus greeted amicably with a smile. "I presume there were no problems during your travel and stay."  
  
The one with the scar on his face just flicked a bogger out from his fingers, and Albus internally frowned.   
  
_'It seems we already have a troublemaker in our hands.'_  
  
"No," The one with tattoos answered politely. "Just a bit of a rough landing."  
  
 _'Despite my initial impression, this one is much more polite.'_  
  
"I see.." Albus hummed out.  
  
 _'But much more guarded and wary.'_  
  
"I'm Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, nice to meet you." Albus introduces himself , eyes twinkling. Deciding to not let this opportunity go to waste he wandlessly, and wordlessly, cast legilimancy on one of them.  
  
The thoughts that he had were odd.  
  
It was full of: _'Meat.... Meat.... I'm hungry... When is lunch gonna get served?..... Meat... Meat..'_ and _'Torao said to not talk, but this guy with a beard is too cool! Did Torao just want him to himself? That's selfish! Long Beard Old Man doesn't look that strong though... Wonder if he still has meat with him?'_  
  
Before he knew it Albus was out of the man's mind, pushed away by some unknown will, 'causing a slight headache.  
  
He was surprised to see the one with a scar glare at him. It seems like he's proficient with Occlumency, despite his behavior _(and weird thoughts),_ and just smiled at him.  
  
Albus was too wary to try Legilemency on the other and back off. For now.  
  
"Likewise," The one with the piercings nods his head. "I'm Law Trafalgar, and my companion is Luffy D. Monkey."  
  
Said companion was just rocking in his chair back and forth, not paying attention to their conversation at all, just looking bored out of his mind. But he was looking at Albus now with a somehow betrayed look.  
  
Albus internally sighed.  
  
"My apologies for not sending an escort before, you have arrived earlier than expected." This was true but Albus didn't want to mention that he forgot about their impending arrival.  
  
"It was no problem, Headmaster." Mr. Trafalgar interjected. "I was the one who insisted to my companion to come here as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well then," Albus gave them a slight smile. "Do any of you have questions before I proceed to introduce you to the school?"  
  
Mr. Trafalgar just shook his head and Mr. Monkey just continued rocking his chair.  
  
Albus stood up and asked for the Head House Elf to escort them to the Great Hall before Mr. Trafalgar intercepted.  
  
"There's no need for that Headmaster." He politely declined. "We'll go there ourselves. Diddy showed us where it is."  
  
Albus smiled.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Trafalgar." Albus conceded. "I will catch up with you two, in a while."  
  
Trafalgar nods his head and stood from his chair. He curled his arm around Monkey's arm and escorted themselves out of his office. All while, Monkey never took his eyes off even for a sec.  
  
Albus sagged in his chair and stared at his office door.  
  
Why does it feel like he just invited not one but two hurricanes to wreck havoc in his school?  
  
\----  
  
"Torao...." Straw Hat whined. "I know me not revealing anything is important and all." He complained.  
  
"But I wanted to talk to the Long Beard Old Man!" He protested as he plucked out the earplugs in his ear as Law smoothly escorted them through the various hallway, making sure that the way was not full of portraits.  
  
"I already told you," Law sighed and explained, _again._ "It was to prevent you from exposing us too early."  
  
"And besides, _you_ agreed to it." Law reminded, wryly.  
  
"I guess..." Straw Hat whine. "But I want to punch Dumbles in the face, now!"  
  
Law sighed and gave up.  
  
\----  
  
 _Bonus:_  
  
"Torao...." Straw Hat whined. "Do I have to wear the earplugs?"  
  
Law just sighed and stared at him.  
  
"Unless you want me to cut your ears off, earplugs will have to do." Law raised his hand, the makings of a room beginning.  
  
Straw Hat's eyes sparkle.  
  
"Doitdoitdoitdoit!" He yelled excitedly, vibrating in his seat.  
  
Law stared at him and smirked.  
  
"Okay then." He raised his hand. "I'm not responsible for what's gonna crawl in it though...."  
  
And that's how Monkey D. Luffy felt for the first time in his life, what it would be like if bugs went and live in his ears.


	4. The Sorting

"Anyways," Luffy began, mouth frowning in displeasure, as he remembered the uncomfortable feeling of something that doesn't belong going in. His instincts were _screaming_ at him that something that shouldn't be there was there and that Dumbles was responsible for it.

"We should avoid Dumbles for a while." He finished in a silent and serious tone, leaving no room for doubts to fester.

Law nodded in agreement. He didn't like Dumbledore either and it looks like he did something that garnered Straw Hat's dislike.

\----

Albus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

The meeting with the new students hasn't gone well.

He didn't get the information he needed and more questions came to light the moment they meet.

Like how did they manage to get here? The usual spells that have protected Hogwarts haven't work on them, he didn't even get a warning, even Voldemort himself had trouble sneaking into Hogwarts without being noticed almost immediately. 

So how did they do it? What method did they use? What kind of persons are they?

Albus becomes warier of them as one last question filled his mind.

What kind of power do they have?

\----

Professor Dumbledore had asked everyone early in the morning for an announcement.

While some were grumbling about how it was too early, others were speculating about what it would be.

The Triwizard Tournament? 

But that was already announced when school just started.

The rumors began to get wilder and wilder. Some say that a monkey-like creature had broken into the kitchen, others thought that something had riled up the creatures in the Forbidden Forest that Professor Dumbledore would have to ban them from entering it or anywhere near it. Some say that maybe it's a new teacher.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Everyone immediately turned to him, excited to finally know what it is going on. Even the professors were curious, they haven't known anything about this and was worried about what kind of trouble it would be.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Good morning to everyone," He began. "Before anything else, I would like to apologize for calling everyone here on such short notice."

"But I am delighted to inform all of you that Hogwarts has once again expanded as I introduce to you, two new students from Grandline Island."

Whispers began to erupt from the student body as they wondered about who they are, the few people who knew what Grandline Island is stared at Dumbledore in shock.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand, asking for people's silence and the whispers and speculations slowly died down.

"Please welcome," Dumbledore stood up and nodded his head to one of the side doors.

Everyone turned to look, excited to see who they could be.

"Law Trafalgar."

A tall, tanned man with piercing gold eyes and dark blue hair, sideburns and goatee with two golden piercing in both ears and a tattoo of DEATH of across his knuckles and weird circles on the back of his hand walked out of the door along with a leopard-spotted hat. He walked towards the Teacher's table with a calm and confident aura on his handsome face. He was quite creepy but...

It was enough to make some girls and boys swoon.

He stood next to Dumbledore and gave everyone a slight nod.

"And Luffy D. Monkey."

The door slammed open making some of the students jump in surprise at the abrupt entrance.

A teen with black hair and dark brown eyes with a scar on his face, he gave everyone a bright cheerful smile as he openly marveled at the Great Hall, his straw hat swishing as he moves around to get a better view. Froom his cheerful, warm attitude and cute face, students from different houses couldn't help but smile and cheer up. People immediately like him.

The teen stood next to the other and the difference was night and day.

Monkey almost immediately started talking to Trafalgar the moment they stood next to each other. Trafalgar just scowled and glared at Monkey in a warning.

Subconsciously, people started forming their assumptions about the two of them and a consensus have been formed among those, not from a certain _'_ dark'house.

\----

Law internally sighed, feeling uncomfortable being scrutinized like this for many people to see. He was used to working in the shadows, his crew, and his pirate career mostly operating under the dead of the night. The few times that he did show off was mostly calculated to rise at the pirate ranks. Especially a certain incident.

Law couldn't help the upturn of his lip as he remembered the Rocky Port Incident.

Good times, good times....

He shoved away these thoughts and focused on whatever the Headmaster's speech.

It was just a few warnings here and there, reminders to be kind and polite to the new students. It bored Law out of his mind and with a glance out of the corner of his eyes he could tell, with a snort, that Straw Hat was too because he's asleep.

He smirks and shook his head in resignation before turning his attention was taken back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded for him to sit at the stool in the middle of the hall, and Law belatedly realized that he had already finished the speech and it was now time for their.... _sorting._

Warily, Law approached the stool slowly and sat down. He wasn't too keen on letting his mind read by anyone. He took off his cap and waited for the Sorting Hat to get on his head. If this hat crosses a line, he swears he will... 

_'My, my aggressive are we?'_ A voice uttered in Law's mind and it took almost everything of his willpower not to show his surprise.

_'Fuck off,'_ He thought to himself and wasn't surprised this time to hear the hat's response.

_'Polite, too..'_ The hat answered back with a chuckle. _'You should definitely brush up your manners for a bit, it'll make you more handsome.'_

_'You are_ _here to sort me, not criticize my manners.'_ Law fired back, wishing this to be done already.

_'Alright.'_

The hat conceded and focused on his mind.

_'Difficult, very difficult...'_ The hat voiced it. _'Just joking.'_

Law was this close to just slicing this hat up, to hell with the consequences.

_'In all seriousness, your mind is quite complicated, personality too. Your pretty smart, cunning even when it comes to plans, and you're also good at improvising. Your kind, despite how much you try and deny it, but in an honest way that never hurts people with a lie. As much as you prefer to think logically, you are also quite impulsive, hence why your good at improvising and you use every tool at your disposal to their fullest. And your loyalty w_ _hile only belonging to a few selective people is strong and runs deep. '_ The hat paused, presumably searching through his memories some more. _'_ _You are also quite ambitious, you had big plans to do even after you achieved your original goal, and your willingness to do anything to get it. Your thirst for knowledge never seems to end as you consume more and more books at your reach. You work hard to ensure that your crew gets the best doctor and captain they need. And you don't have any qualms in using others for your own gain when it comes to ensuring your crew's safety...'_

Law subtly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not liking the fact that _his mind_ is being invaded and his memories are read by someone.

_'Worry not, Mr. Trafalgar,'_ The hat tried to soothe Law's discomfort and wariness. _'I've only seen what I need to see. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

_'Yeah, well get over it!'_ Law snapped and silently tapped a beat on the chair. _'Just sort me already.'_

The hat tsked in disappointment at Law and Law decided then and there that he's going to steal this hat and _burn_ it. It's just a matter of finding it....

As if sensing his thoughts, the hat sighed in disappointment and if they could, they would have given Law a pout.

_'Very well then...'_ The hat pouted. _'You would do great in....'_

"Slytherin!"

Law sighed in relief and stood up from the stool and plucked the sorting hat out of his head. He paid no mind to the cheers, _and the jeers,_ as he steps down from the elevated platform and went to the Slytherin table as he put on his hat. He sat down at the edge of the table, the closest to the platform, which was devoid of any students because it was the closest to the Professors.

He scanned and began gathering information, he never liked going in blind on an organization.

\----

Luffy woke up in a snap as he felt Torao's presence leaving the stool. He stared at Torao's back as he sat down on the table with lots of green and snake people and frowned.

For some reason, Luffy felt offended on Torao's behalf. Torao just got sorted in the place where the boring people go, but Torao's not boring at all! He's very fun to be around and doesn't like staying through with traditions, unlike the snake people in Hogwarts.

Luffy technically knows that the Hat thingy didn't sort Torao with the snakes because he's boring, it probably got something to do with other personality since the hat sorts according to personality thingys but still!

It was his turn to sit on the stool, he realized when Torao gestures for him to sit. Luffy grinned and practically bolted to sit on it. 

The lady with the glasses jolted in alarm when Luffy suddenly appeared at the stool. The lady glared and Luffy just gave her a grin. She huffed in amusement and rolled her eyes as she put the hat on her head.

Luffy was practically vibrating in his seat as he waited for the hat to be put in his head.

Nothing....

Luffy frowned in disappointment and was about to rip the hat off his head when someone talked to him.

_'Impatient are we?'_ The voice chuckled and Luffy jerked in surprise before grinning in enthusiasm.

_'You do talk!'_ Luffy thought in delight.

_'Indeed, I do...'_ That hat chuckled in amusement. _'Your quite different from the other one...'_

_'You mean Torao?'_ Luffy asked, tilting his head.

_'Yes.'_ The hat answered. _'Quite the colorful fellow isn't he?'_

Luffy blinked in confusion. Torao is colorful? What does that mean?

Sensing his confusion, the hat chuckled and started talking.

_'Your quite slow in the uptake I see, dumb if I want to be frank.'_

_'Hey!'_ Luffywhined but didn't refute the statement.

_'But you are smart when it comes to battle, creative enough to find ways to win. Your determination to succeed at all costs has inspired people around you. Your not brave, not really but you are fearless and reckless. You value freedom over anything else, and would not stop for anything to ensure that everyone you meet gets to have the freedom to do whatever they like if you like them or respect them. Especially to people to who you are fiercely loyal. Your quite simpleminded and would prefer actions over words and you have the uncanny ability to read people's nature and emotions. And your quite good at improvising.'_ The hat paused to chuckle. _'In fact, most of your actions are just improvised, you follow your sharp instincts that often lead to victory and greater benefits but you have never cared for those, haven't you? Just the thrill and the fun of the adventure._

The hat paused, humming thoughtfully. _'Your difficult but I like the challenge.'_

Luffy didn't get it. Wasn't the hat supposed to just sort him already? But he shrugged it off.

_'Your welcome!'_ He thought with a grin and the hat burst into laughter in his head.

_'You two are a riot!'_ The hat laughed. _'One is a rude, cunning mastermind while the other is a literal hurricane of energy and chaos!'_ The hat gleefully cackled. _'Hogwarts doesn't know what hits her!'_

_'I think you would do wonderfully in......'_

"Gryffindor!"

And the applause was deafening.

\----

_Bonus:_

".... And they often adhere to traditions more than anything else." Law finished as he closed the book that he had. It was a copy of Hogwarts, a History and he was summarizing it for Luffy to easily understand.

Luffy just nodded and continued to devour his food.

Law just sighed in exasperation and smack his head on the table.

"Can you at least repeat to me _some_ of what I just said?" He mumbled out, voice muffled from facing down the table.

"Gryffindor is where the fun people go, while Ravenclaw is where the smart people go and Hufflepuff is where the nice people go, I wonder if any of them will share their meat with me? Then Slytherin is where boring and old people go." Luffy said proudly announced and Law just groaned in resignation.

So much for arming yourself with information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry for being late! I got a reason, I promise!
> 
> Last last week, was my exams for three days and last week was the day when my brother left from thee hospital.
> 
> That and my writing juices just went 📉 while my editing juices went 📈 so I may have or may have not spent most of my time editing, I usually post on my Instagram or Youtube if you want to check it out. It's RialEdits.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than usual to make up for the long absence.


	5. First Great Hall Dinner

Law smirked in amusement and clapped along with the others the moment Straw Hat's house was announced.  
  
 _'Gryffindor, huh.....'_  
  
He thought as he lifted a glass of something that doesn't have poison in it, _and trust me, he checked it._ He absentmindedly took a sip and grimaced, he pushed the glass away from his face. He glared fiercely at the glass as if it were Doflamingo incarnate and scanned the entire table.  
  
Imagine his relief when he saw a pot of coffee and immediately snatched it away. It's not like the other students needed it anyway. Nor where any drinking from it.  
  
Law poured himself a cup of coffee before pausing and stared at his mug. He glanced around and discreetly sniffed out the coffee. He almost melted into a puddle of bliss but caught himself just in time and shook his head, scowling. Silently, and wordlessly, he created a small room around his mug and the pot. He calmly took a spoon, put it in on the cup, and swirled.  
  
He internally grinned as the result of the scan came back to him, _no poison just pure coffee_ , and almost couldn't help himself just gulping it down. He took a sip and sighed with a slight smile. He slowly relaxed as his posture loosen up a bit and hummed in pleasure.  
  
Coffee, sweet, reliable coffee.  
  
\----  
  
Luffy sat in his seat, legs crossed as usual, with the lions, bored out of his mind. Dumbles' speech was still ongoing and food hasn't been served yet, just juice and coffee.  
  
He rocked back and forth in his seat, face blank, and scanned the room with his Haki. Most of the people here are weak that even anyone in his crew can beat them without trying to hard!  
  
Luffy unconsciously pouted. Not only is he stuck in a random place without his crew, without proper adventures, he is also stuck here with total weaklings! How is Luffy supposed to get stronger if there is no one here that is strong enough so he can fight?! He huffed and stood up from his seat.  
  
Luffy was really starting to miss his crew. He just got back together with his crew since the 2 year seperation then they got seperated again but at least Luffy prefers that.   
  
Being seperated from everyone with no contact is different from being temporarily seperatef. He can always find them, back in the New World, contact them and search for them. But here in this strange world?  
  
It's like his crew never lived, and Luffy doesn't like that. At all.  
  
He doesn't even have the comfort of being able to perch at Sunny's head here, nor the warm, happy laughs of Ussop, Franky and Chopper, the explosive, angry screaming of Sanji and Nami. Robin's weird comments, Zoro's snoring, and Brook's violin.  
  
Just random people he could care less about.......   
  
Except for Torao.  
  
The Lions look at him with startled gaze but Luffy ignored them. He looked around the stary ceiling and wondered if he rockets himself over there, would he hit the ceiling or would he continue flying till he falls?  
  
The grin that formed on his face was downright mischievous.  
  
\----  
  
Law ate the bowl of rice in front of him with a bit of gusto.   
  
He was famished, he hasn't eaten anything since last night, only really having cups of coffee, there was too much to do and so little time that he lost his appetite. Now that things are going quite well, if he does say so himself, he realized just how hungry.  
  
Law once again thank whatever deity that send Diddy to them.   
  
Too bad, Diddy still has to learn how to make onigiris though.  
  
Law hummed around his spoon as he lazily scanned his.... 'schoolmates'. Just from eavesdropping a little bit here and there, _he's got quite the good hearing,_ he already manage to gleam important information and confirmation to a few things.  
  
One is that Slytherin, _the house he's in_ , and Gryffindor, _the house Straw Hat's in,_ are really enemies. As for the reasons? No one seems to know what nor care. The Gryffindors are good and Slytherins are bad, vice versa. The whole thing is childish, ridiculous even but who is Law to judge this world's culture?  
  
Second is that the leader of both of the houses, Harry Potter for the Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy for the Slytherin, are out for each other's blood and the usual first troublemakers in their house. And of course, what the leaders does, the associates follow.  
  
Third is that, Harry Potter is famous for killing the Dark Lord as a baby and surviving the Killing Curse. Hence why, he is the 'leader' of the so-called good guys Gryffindor. As for why Draco Malfoy is the leader for the so-called bad guys.....  
  
Let's just say it's the usual case of spoiled son thinking he deserves everything 'cause his daddy got the power and influence to give him that.  
  
Law sighed and shoved rice into his mouth.  
  
Most of this things are pointless. Interesting but pointless, the only purpose it serves is telling him the dynamics of this school. He needs real information about this community, about this world.   
  
And don't forget the fact that he and Straw Hat doesn't have any money here. He has a few treasure with him that he could use to exchange here for their "galleons", or something like that, but even that would run out.   
  
He needs a sustainable income in order to live here, fast. He refuses to be at a disadvantage than they already are but unfortunately, they don't have much option.  
  


Well, there's one option.... He realized. Two actually.

  
Law swallowed and place the bowl down and then picked up a cup of coffee.  
  
This solves one problem, at least. Out of a hundred or so more.  
  
Law looked around his surroundings, having realized that he got lost in thought.  
  
 _'There seems to be some sort of commotion going on.'_ Law thought, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
Students were screaming and pointing fingers, seemingly in a panic while the professors tried their best to calm them down.  
  
Law turned around and almost choked on his coffee.  
  
Straw Hat was standing on the pole that holds the Gryffindor banner. He was staring at the ceiling that imatated night sky.  
  
Law had no idea what he was thinking, but knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing whatever he wants. Law just sighed and decided to just sit back and enjoy the show as he took a deep sip of his coffee.  
  
"Mr. Monkey!" A professor, the Transfiguration something Teacher according to Diddy, yelled. "Get down there! It's dangerous!"  
  
  
Predictably, Straw Hat paid the woman no mind. He just keeps on staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, walking back and forth through the pole, not even noticing the professors worried shouts and the students panicked screams.  
  
Law caught the pensive look on Straw Hat's face and the look of displeasure. He stared at Straw Hat and wondered if he is currenly feeling the same as he is.  
  
Trapped. Frustrated. _Lonely._  
  
Because as much as Law tolerates , _likes,_ Straw Hat's presence and company, he misses his crew. His sub. His bed. Heck, he even misses the ocean. No matter how much the sea is his weakness, it will always be home to him.  
  
Law sighed and stood up.  
  
It's time to reel in the little monkey before the professors get fed up with this bullshit and use their spells on Straw Hat, he wants to have some knowledge of the spells before it's used against them, thank you very much.   
  
Who knows what kind of effect those have on a rubber man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks like literally sucks. I apologize once again for the way too long update..... Exams came, projects are being handed and I have no motivation to write anything so, hopefully, you enjoy this chapter.   
> Not much happens, Law pretty much overthinks as usual and Luffy was just was way too agitated to eat, which is saying something considering how much of a glutton he is. It's not much but hopefully, it's ok.
> 
> I would like to ask for your criticisms on my writing, I feel like there is something off with my writing and I would appreciate any advice you can give, any constructive criticisms you have and I will try best to follow it. Improving my writing skills is something that I want to work on this year.
> 
> Anyways.... Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Into the Common Room

Draco Malfoy stared at the new student in shock and anger, eyes glaring a hole through the back of the new student’s head.

Said student was sitting on _the_ seat, the one that was reserved for the Slytherin leader, the one in the middle of the room that was a perfect spot to observe everyone’s actions, the one in which this student has no right to sit on.

And what infuriated Draco more was the fact that the student looks so, so, _natural_. As if the seat was made for him. The arms of the chair were just the right length for the new student to lean on, making him look like he belonged there. The back of the chair was just right for the student to lean on. It gave the impression of a new monarch surveying the lands that he just recently conquered.

That did not sit well with Draco.

Not only does the reputation that he carefully made, carefully cultivated, is destroyed but this will get back to his father, that’s for sure.

Treacherously, his mind suggested that maybe he should just let this go, he should just let the new student do what he wants. That maybe he could just relax, just for this year (preferably forever).

Before he shook his head out of that thought and hardened his eyes.

It didn’t help that the new student was staring at him, with a knowing smug look in his face.

The room was silent, observing the exchange between the two males. The tension in the room was so thick and suffocating, it’s a miracle that anyone in the room was still breathing.

The new student, Law Trafalgar, merely smirked and tilted his head back to the chair in a silent challenge.

_‘I’m not here to follow your rules, traditions and whatsoever. What are you gonna do about it?’_

Draco took a deep breathe and plastered a hugely fake smile on his face as he walked towards the new student.

“Hello,” Draco greeted. Just because he was going to, possibly, fight and humiliate the new student, it doesn’t mean he’s not gonna be polite about it.

He was a pureblood after all, raised with manners (unlike some hooligans in Gryffindor).

The new student keep on heading his stare head on, not backing down from this verbal fight.

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes as no one dared to bring attention to their selves.

"Hello," The new student, Trafalgar, finally greeted back with an awful smile.

"You know..." Draco began as he look up and down at Trafalgar. "I understand that with the...." He paused and smirked down at him. “standards in your-" He noted the barely noticeable twitched and filed that reaction in his brain to examine alter."- little island could led to tendencies and such, and I will only forgive actions just once."

Draco finished as he silently pat the side pocket in his robe where his wand was, not breaking eye contact.

A flash of amusement passed through Trafalgar's eyes as a smirk grew on his face and he tilted his head up, eyes looking down, _on him_.

Anger filled his being at that and he gritted his teeth trying to calm himself. He is not gonna blow up like some _hot-headed Gryffindor_ just because he was disrespected, just because this guy think he could walk in here and take control of his throne.

If anything else, Trafalgar's smirk widened and he stood up slowly, towering over him making Draco think, not for the first time either, that Trafalgar is older than any students here.

"My apologies," He said with a shrugged as he put his hands into the pockets of his trousers, looking not sorry at all. "Things in Grandline Island works differently here in Hogwarts."

Trafalgar veered his face close to Draco’s and Draco held his breath in surprise. He stood still in shock silence and couldn't help the slight blush in his face.

Never before has someone intruded into his personal space, much as less try. Others presumed correctly that they will hex him if they try.

Trafalgar leaned his mouth close to his ear and Draco tried his best to suppress the shudder in his body as he felt the hot breath tingle down his spin.

“But I wonder,” Trafalgar breathed out and Draco gulped in fear or anticipation, hell even he doesn’t know. Draco moved his gaze in front of him to stare at Trafalgar’s face even as sweat started to form down his face. “how can you control me, when you have nothing I fear?”

Trafalgar leaned back and patted his shoulder in an easy manner as he walked passed by Draco.

Draco forced himself to focus and schooled down his features as he turned around to look at Trafalgar’s retreating figure.

“I’ll see you around,” Trafalgar greeted out as he waved a hand and tilted his head a bit back to look at Draco and let out a smirked. “ _chibi-chan._ ”

Draco hardened his gaze as the word. He may not know what that means but judging by Trafalgar’s tone, it wasn’t a good thing. Draco keep his gaze on the new student’s retreating back. He felt like, if he ever take his gaze off him, even once, Trafalgar will strike.

It looks like the new student needs to be watched over at all times. He could be a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally.

\----

Luffy tilted his head to side as he turned to stare at the the red haired people who looks the same?

He blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes at them.

Is one of them Bon-chan? But Bon-chan would have called for him already, would have recognized him instantly. Unless that’s not Bon-chan but someone using the same powers? But wait.... wouldn’t that mean Bon-chan is dead?!

Luffy’s eyes widened in panic before he remembered what Law said to him the library.

_“Straw Hat-y, please at least remember this. This place is an entirely different world. There will be no devil fruits and you must blah blah blah blah blah...”_

Luffy calmed down before keeping his stare even at the red haired people who was grinning at him widely.

“I’m Fred,” The one on the right introduce himself.

“And I’m George.” The one on the left continued.

“We’re the Weasley Twins.”

The two finished in chorus.

Luffy look at them curiously, before grinning madly.

“I’m Luffy! Nice too meet you!”

\----

Omake:

Law tensed as he felt a shiver crawl down in his spine.

He stood up on his bed, looking around his temporary bedroom. He walked towards the curtains and opened it with a short flourish. He was greeted with the sight of the murky green lake and leaned against the wall. It wasn’t quite the view of his room at the Tang but it was better than nothing.

He looked around the big room as his mouth curled down to a frown.

Why does he get the feeling that Straw Hat just meet someone he wasn’t supposed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooookkkkkkkk, so I really did rewrote this. And I low-key may have accidentally, not really, gave Draco a crush on Law?? 
> 
> Ooopsies?? Anyways, I also made Law unknowingly seductive with his actions because I.... dunno?? I kinda interpret Law to be that way? Anyways, I'm going to edit this chapter after my friend reads it to get his opinion.
> 
> I'm really, really sorry for deleting the last chapter, but I replaced it with this and I hope it's much better?
> 
> I might have skipped them going into the common room and unto the confrontation. I really did enjoy reading the last chapter's comment though. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment! Whichever you like, comments are more appreciated though :).
> 
> Hogwarts Headcanon:  
> While all the other houses share dorms with everyone else, once your reach 6th-7th year in Slytherin. You get your own rooms, or be like Law I guess, ask a room of your own to the Headmaster and Professor Snape. I might write that scene if anyone's interested. Or maybe not.


End file.
